


Last and Improper Horoscopes

by watermargin



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermargin/pseuds/watermargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Meteor didn't exist, issues with the Zodiarts escalate until a different second Rider is developed to turn the tides. Meanwhile, the exchange student might be getting into trouble, and the newest member of KRC is hiding secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

Gentarou was often almost-late, and sometimes very-nearly-late, but he was rarely ever actually late, and less so after entering third year, where Ohsugi presided over homeroom, but no amount of running saved him today.

"Kisaragi!" Ohsugi loomed over him. " _You're late._ "

"I know, I know," Gentarou said, leaning away. "Cut me some slack, willya?"

As he made his way down the aisle to his seat, he spotted the new student. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before!"

The brown-uniformed new student looked up. "Sakuta Ryusei. I'm an exchange student from Subaruboshi."

"Kisaragi Gentarou. Nice to meetcha!" Gentarou stuck out a hand, but didn't get a chance to shake before Ohsugi chased him to his seat.

 

"Where'd the exchange student go?" Gentarou said at lunchtime, hands on his hips as he surveyed the classroom. "You distracted me, Yuuki!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yuuki tossed the last of the pens and pencils Gentarou had helped her pick up onto her desk. "Catch Ryusei-kun after school!"

"No, you're going to Rabbit Hatch after school. A new Switch has been rolled out."

"Aww, Kengo! But I've gotta—"

"A-anyway!" Yuuki interjected. She dragged Kengo up out of his seat by the arm and lightly pushed him and Gentarou to the door. "Let's go get lunch!"

Before they even made it out the door, Kengo's briefcase computer beeped. "From Burgermeal," Kengo said. "Zodiarts."

When they arrived, the brown and black lanky Zodiarts had carelessly whipped a chain toward a group of shoppers. Fourze jumped in front of them and took the hit instead.

"Hound, Gen-chan!" Yuuki shouted as she ran behind him to assist in evacuating the people he'd just saved.

"Thanks Yuuki. Hey, you! Hound! What did these people do to you? If you're mad, then come at me instead!"

Hound proved his prowess with chains; Fourze would have bruises on his arms in the morning. Fourze finally managed to turn things around with Winch and Elek, but before he could perform a finisher, something black dropped in front of Hound.

Kengo caught on first. "A mantle?"

"I can't have you interfering," Scorpio said.

Against the both of them, Fourze stood little chance. The commanders were too strong, Kengo thought frantically as he monitored the situation. Fourze was going to need help, and soon, or— "Kisaragi!" he shouted. "Use Fire!"

Fourze switched to Fire States, but the combined onslaught of Scorpio and Hound continued to push back him back and allowed little chance for counterattack.

Suddenly Power Dizer came crashing into the fight, knocking Hound away—Scorpio had jumped. Scorpio, instead of continuing the fight, opted for retreat, probably to fetch Hound from wherever he'd landed.

"Phew! That was close!" Fourze reverted. Gentarou turned and eyed Power Dizer, hands on his hips. "Is that Shun up there?"

"No, I'm down here," Shun said as Power Dizer knelt and opened. "Great debut, Ran!"

"I couldn't hit as hard as I wanted to," Ran said uncertainly as Shun gave her a hand down from the yellow robot.

"What are you talking about?" JK said. "You sent the Zodiarts flying! That's amazing!"

"It's more than JK can do, anyway," Miu teased.

"Hey, hey, I handle it just fine!" JK said defensively.

"Sure, sure."

"Miu-sempai...!!"

"You did great, Ran," Shun said, turning away from JK and Miu's bickering. He smiled reassuringly.

Ran smiled briefly, uncertainly back.

 

Two auxiliary Power Dizer operators should have been more than enough. But Power Dizer had only managed to delay the fight; they didn't know the status of Hound, and Scorpio hadn't been affected at all. Dizer was powerful, but big, which sometimes worked in its favor, but sometimes—as with the case with Scorpio—it lacked maneuverability. It wasn't built for fighting.

"Hey, Kengo!" Gentarou leaned against the doorjamb of the control room. "Let's go for ramen!"

"I'm busy."

"Aw, come on!"

"I'm busy, Kisaragi." Kengo pulled a Switch from the board.

"Yoink!" Gentarou grabbed the Switch. "You gotta come with us, Kengo!"

" _Kisaragi!_ " Kengo gave chase, but before they could reach the door, the alarm sounded. Kengo strode to the work station. "It's Hound."

Gentarou jogged to the exit; Kengo stopped a moment to grab the briefcase computer.

Hound was merrily attacking the mall again, as if the blow from Power Dizer had barely been an inconvenience. 

"Hey! Hound! Cut that out!"

"You again!" Hound pointed accusingly. "You stay out of my business! Let's get huntin'!"

"Gen-chan, Kengo-kun!" Yuuki ran up to Kengo. "Is that Hound again?"

"Yeah. But Scorpio isn't here. This is our chance. Kisaragi! Use the new Switch!"

Fourze activated Chain Array, knocked away the chains Hound lobbed at his head, and sent an attack of his own. Hound was pushed backward, and a follow-up blow sent him flying.

"Alright!" Fourze activated Fire, and shot a Limit Break.

In the remaining smoke, Fourze picked up the Hound Switch and pressed it. It short-circuited and disappeared in his hand.

"Watch out!"

Something struck the ground next to Fourze's feet; Fourze hopped backward. "Wha—? Who's there? What are you?"

"Ophiuchus constellation, Gen-chan!"

"Another one, huh?" Fourze shook out his arm, and then extended it, fist clenched. "Let's do this man-to-man!"

Ophiuchus blocked the blow and delivered his own; Fourze staggered, and tried again, with the same result. He activated Smoke Switch; as smoke filled the air, he circled around to Ophiuchus's back. Ophiuchus turned and kicked him away.

"Is this all you've got?" Ophiuchus said, his voice and stance bored. "Parlor tricks and smokescreens?"

"Why you...." Fourze activated Elek.

Ophiuchus kicked at Fourze's wrist before the electrical rod could touch him. 

"Gen-chan! Kengo-kun, what should we do what should we do? Kengo-kun?"

"Something's strange with this reading," Kengo muttered. He looked up. "Kisaragi! Retreat for now!"

"If you say so." Fourze used Smoke again.

 

"Kengo! Why did you call a retreat?" Gentarou said later, when they were all three safely back at Rabbit Hatch.

"The next Switch in production might help against it," Kengo said.

"That punk," Gentarou muttered, jiggling his foot. "He let me get away, just stood there doing nothin'...."

"But you can beat him next time, right?" JK slung an arm around Gentarou with a grin. "First, we'll find his identity! I'll get right on that!"

"Ophiuchus..." Tomoko said, flipping through one of Yuuki's books. "Also known as Serpentarius." She paused as everyone gathered around. "Yuuki-san, is he one of the Horoscopes?"

"Well, as a constellation, it hangs out around the other zodiac constellations, but it's not really...."

"Tomo-chan, is he a horoscope in the, you know, occult sense?"

"Hmm...."

"Tomo-chan?"

"It _depends_...."

"Ah—aura? Why? Tomoko—!"

"Tomoko-chan, nooooo—!!"

 

"JK hasn't made much progress on the Ophiuchus thing," Gentarou reported as he set his lunch tray down. 

"It's only been one day!" Yuuki said optimistically. "We'll find out eventually!"

As if on cue, a noise came from the briefcase computer. "Zodiarts," Kengo said when he opened it. "Ophiuchus."

"Fine by me!" Gentarou took a huge bite of his lunch before running off and pulling out his Driver en route. "Hey Ophiuchus!" Fourze yelled as he ran up. "Step away from that person!"

Ophiuchus retracted the Switch it'd been holding out to the student and turned. "You again."

"He's dispensing Switches but he has no mantle?" Kengo muttered as he and Yuuki got the student out of the way. "Kisaragi, use Fire and the long-range modules!"

"You're the control tower, I see."

"What?"

Fourze jumped in front of Kengo to block Ophiuchus's attack. "What are you doing? Attacking the noncombatants? That's cowardly!"

"I don't want to hear that from you." Ophiuchus knocked Fourze away and continued his pursuit of the retreating duo.

Fourze got into the way again. "Stop! Don't you have any pride?"

Ophiuchus's gait faltered, but before Fourze could do more than note it, Ophiuchus kicked him away. "I don't have the time to waste on you," he said.

"Hey, wait," Fourze said as Ophiuchus walked away. He pursued at a few steps, then stopped, turned back to Kengo and Yuuki. 

"L-let's return to class," Yuuki suggested.

Gentarou and Kengo nodded, but before they had gone too many steps, Gentarou slammed a fist against a wall. "That punk!"

"It was a bluff," Kengo said dismissively.

"What if—"

"It was a bluff," Kengo said more emphatically, and Gentarou realized that Kengo wanted to believe it.

"Kengo—"

"Hand over Fourze Driver," Kengo said briskly. "I need to make some adjustments."

"Uh—okay. Kengo—"

"Come directly to Rabbit Hatch after class. It'll be dangerous for you without it."

"Kengo-kun—!"

"Tell the teachers I've gone to the infirmary." Kengo stalked off.

"Gen-chan, what should we do?"

"Well, I guess we should leave him for now."

"Yes, but what about you? Should you go, too...?"

"Nah." Gentarou grinned reassuringly. "I can handle it! Anyway," he continued, putting his hands on his hips. "I gotta be on the lookout. Ophiuchus has gotta be around here somewhere."

 

"It's been a week now, JK. Anything yet?"

"Hey, don't be so hasty!" JK stretched his arms over his head. "It's hard finding someone who no one knows anything about! You guys have me running after Scorpio's identity too, I only have so many legs, you know!"

"Never mind that. I'm worried." Kengo exited the control room and took a seat at the center table. "Someone like Ophiuchus doesn't seem like he'd sit on his heels and do nothing for a week. Something must be happening."

"Maybe he got orders from his bosses not to do anything," Ran suggested.

"The ones with the mantles? Why would they tell him to do that?"

"Well...."

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" Tomoko said when Ran couldn't offer a reason. "Maybe it's some kind of holiday...."

"Ah! Tomoko, no aura—!!"

"Maybe he got bored," JK suggested.

"Or maybe he's been out of school?" Shun said.

"JK, check—"

"Can do! Guess I'll start now!" JK waved cheerfully, grabbed a bag of chips, and exited.

"I can help...." Tomoko went to retrieve her tablet computer.

"I'll get back to work, too," Kengo said. "Chairwoman, I need your help, please."

"Again? You've needed her help all this week," Shun said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, we're fine here."

"Oh...." Shun looked around. "Well, Ran, why don't we go help the Foodroids patrol or something? Maybe we'll meet up with Gentarou and Yuuki on the way."

As it happened, Shun and Ran met up with Gentarou and Yuuki right as they saw Scorpio handing out a Switch.

"Hey!" Gentarou called.

Scorpio turned and flipped away as Fourze attacked. "Fourze. You're an annoyance."

"Yeah? Well I think you're plenty annoying!" Fourze activated Launcher.

Scorpio avoided them by jumping, and kicked at Fourze upon landing. Fourze blocked, but was beset by another kick almost immediately. He stumbled backward from the barrage.

"Guess I'll try the new Switch—" He activated Chain Array, swung it at Scorpio, who knocked it away and used the momentum to whirl closer. Before Fourze could move, Scorpio had climbed onto his shoulders, and—"Whoa!"—slammed Fourze into the ground.

Fourze couldn't recover quickly enough; he fumbled for Fire Switch as Scorpio approached.

Before Scorpio could deliver a final blow, someone jumped into the way—"Rider Kick!"—and Scorpio stumbled backward.

Fourze hoisted himself to his knees. "Who're you?"

The pale silver-clad Rider turned. The daylight gleamed off the blue eye panels on the helmet, and twin red vertical lines ran from the left and right modules up to the shoulders. "Oops! Call me Kamen Rider Queen."

"Don't rename yourself!" Kengo shouted as he and Tomoko ran up beside Yuuki, Shun, and Ran.

"Kengo-kun, is that...?"

"Kamen Rider Meta," Kengo said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Uwaa—? It's finished? Miu-sempai, you look cool!"

"You think so?" Meta put a hand on her hip. "Still seems to be lacking something."

"Pay attention!" Kengo shouted.

Fourze activated Shield as he jumped in front of Meta. "Alright! A second Rider!" he said joyfully. "Now we can—"

"Chairwoman! Do it like we discussed!"

"Huh?" Fourze looked behind.

"OK! Gentarou, let me borrow Smoke and Gatling." Meta activated the two Switches, used Gatling against the advancing Scorpio, and when the smoke cleared, the two Riders and the rest of the club were gone.

 

"No fair! I missed all the fun!" JK complained at Rabbit Hatch. 

"You'll get to see it next time. Kengo-san, was there some special reason for Miu-sempai to use those Switches? Gentarou-san could have done it."

"I wanted to test Meta System's power output. It's still very experimental. Chairwoman, don't do anything reckless."

"Yes, yes, I'll leave it all to you, Kengo-kun."

Kengo sighed, already halfway regretting his decision, but opened the briefcase computer and pulled out four Switches. "I've cloned Elek, Fire, and N and S Magnet for you. I'm still developing Meta's Switches, so use Fourze's for now. For Meta, I can alter the Cosmic Energy and use the Fourze Switches as a base to create new ones." He paused, and looked around the room; JK and Gentarou had wandered off, Shun had his chin on his palm and clearly not paying attention, Tomoko and Ran had started fiddling with some kind of bunny decal, Miu herself had pulled out her compact. 

He shook his head. "Well, since it works like that," he said in exasperation. "I can give you a choice. What kind of Switches do you want?"

Miu looked at the compact in her hand. "Mirror."

"Mirror?" Kengo said, incredulous. "That's—no, wait. Modified from Shield, I can—"

"That's the spirit!" Miu grinned.

"Don't work too hard, Kengo-kun!" Yuuki saluted as Kengo went to the control room.


	2. 02

Fingers curled into fists, stance strong but flexible at all times, attack forward, then whirl back, and—

"Miu-sempai!"

Miu fumbled the punch, looked up. "Ah—Yuuki. How did you get in here? This is an exclusive gym, you know." 

With an embarrassed grin, Yuuki put a hand to her temple. "I snuck in!"

"Snuck...?"

"Yeah!" She jaunted over. "Anyway, never mind that! Here! I made you lunch!"

"It isn't nabe, is it?" Miu said as she accepted the bento box Yuuki held out.

"Of course it isn't! And anyway, nabe would be in a special container—" Yuuki stopped when Miu put a hand on her head. 

Miu smiled. "I'm joking. C'mon, let's have lunch over here," she said, leading them to a corner. "Did you bring lunch for yourself?"

"I already ate!"

"So did I. How about we share it?"

"But! Miu-sempai, I made it for you!"

"Chairwoman's orders!" Miu grinned and held out a morsel with her chopsticks.

After a token silent protest, Yuuki relented. "I'll make lunch for two next time!"

"I'll put you on as my guest. Don't sneak in next time."

"Hehe. Roger!" Yuuki saluted. 

When the food was about half-gone, Yuuki asked, "Miu-sempai, what's your style?"

"Karate. Been doing it since middle school, but I never thought I'd have to fight with it."

"Hmm...."

"Don't worry about it." Miu held out another mouthful of rice. "It's for Kamen Rider Club, after all."

"That's right!" Yuuki grinned. "You have us!"

"Yes. Yes I do," Miu said with a secret smile.

 

Something was different, Shun thought as he squinted at Meta through the glass. He'd only seen Meta once, but something seemed off. "Miu! Do you look different?"

"Do you like it?" Meta whirled, causing the little band of red and gold cloth hanging off the edge of her left shoulder to wave. "Kengo-kun put it in for me."

"Only because you insisted," Kengo said. "Focus!"

"Okay, okay, Kengo-kun. Lighten up! We're just in testing. Here we go!" Meta put in the Lance Switch, and then lifted her leg. "Kengo-kun? Why is this a leg part?"

At everyone's eyes on him, Kengo looked sheepish. "I modified it from Drill. Sorry."

"Hehe. Kengo-kun made a mistake!" Yuuki teased.

"I'll make sure it doesn't—"

"It's cute, Kengo-kun." Meta flicked the system off as she stepped out of the testing room.

"Yeah, it's cute!" Gentarou clapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it, Kengo!"

"You should be more careful, though," Ran said.

"Kengo's always careful, though."

"That only goes for the Riders, doesn't it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ran?"

"Never mind," Ran said. "Just forget it." She got up, and headed for the door.

"That was weird," someone said after a moment of staring at the door once she had gone.

"Ma~ybe she has a crush...?"

"Growing pains, probably!" Gentarou said with a smile. "I'll talk to her."

 

It's enough, Kengo thought with relief. Meta was just what they'd needed. He'd had to focus on Meta System's functionality the last time; he hadn't been able to test whether the two of them could go up against Scorpio at the time. But it was enough. Fourze and Meta were currently driving Ophiuchus back.

"You can do it," he shouted. "Finish him!"

The two Riders activated their Limit Breaks, but before the attacks could connect, a burst of starpower emanated from the Zodiarts.

"Supernova," they heard him say.

Ophiuchus's shadow extended; the Riders were struck by thin things that jumped up at them.

"Snakes?!" Meta shrieked.

Fourze whacked one away and pulled out Launcher, but the Switch was knocked from his hand by another snake that had leapt up from the shadow.

"I-it's like a game of Whack-a-Mole!!"

"Yuuki, hold Burgermeal still," Kengo said. He pressed buttons on the briefcase computer. "The Cosmic Energy readings are outrageous...."

"Kengo, what do?!"

"There's nothing you can do," Ophiuchus said from beside the Riders. He kicked them in rapid succession.

"The Cosmic Energy subsided just now," Kengo said. He stood and shouted. "Now! Quickly!"

The Riders jumped to their feet and kicked Ophiuchus in the chest. Ophiuchus staggered, but before the Riders could follow up, snakes from all around them struck them everywhere.

When the barrage finally stopped, Ophiuchus was gone.

"What the— He retreated?"

"He might not have full control of his Supernova," Kengo said as the two Riders de-transformed and strode to his side. "Still, it's strange...."

"I'm not complaining," Miu said. "No matter what his reasons are, we can't lose to him next time. Kengo-kun, can we finish my States-change tests?"

"Sure, but we shouldn't rush. Can't compromise your safety."

She crossed her arms. "Are you still worried about what Ran said? Don't worry, I know I can trust you."

 

With Scorpio and Ophiuchus to deal with, more Zodiarts was the last thing they needed, but the world wasn't that generous.

"Lynx constellation," Kengo said as he, Yuuki, and Gentarou watched the Zodiarts stalk towards a group of students. "Kisaragi."

"You got it." Gentarou pulled out Fourze Driver, rocketed forward to intercept Lynx just as he was about to pounce on the exchange student. "Go!"

"You're Fourze." Lynx took a swipe at the Rider. "Don't get in the way of my evolution!"

"I'll get in your way for as long as you hurt others!" Fourze activated Gatling.

"Gen-chan, stop! You'll hit Ryusei-kun!"

"—He hasn't run away yet?" Fourze glanced backward as he switched Switches.

"Ryusei-kun, you should run!" Yuuki said as she grabbed his arm. 

Lynx's pounce was met by Chain Array.

"Alright! Now stop moving!" He inserted Freeze, but before he could attack with it, Ryusei stepped in front of him. "Huh? Hey, Ryusei, move!" 

Ryusei pulled a Switch from his pocket.

"That Switch is... blue?" Kengo muttered, and then his train of thought went off track when Ryusei pressed the Switch. "Ophiuchus?!"

"Go," Ophiuchus said to Lynx. Lynx ran away.

"Hey, wait—"

Ophiuchus stepped in Fourze's way. "You meddler. There's a limit to how much you can interfere."

"What the— You ain't the boss of me! Why are you doing this?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first!"

Ophiuchus halted. "None of your business."

"If there's a problem, you can tell me! We can work it out without hurting anyone!"

"That grating naivety... I guess it's your weakness."

"Wha—"

As Ophiuchus had been slowly advancing, Fourze was prepared for a blow, but when it came it was much quicker than expected. As he staggered, Ophiuchus kicked him to the ground, and turned. Fourze recognized the stance of his distance attack, and hastily scrambled up. "Hey—!!"

To no avail. Ophiuchus's attack was aimed straight for Yuuki.

" _Yuuki!!_ " Fourze and Kengo were both too far away. 

Yuuki hit the ground, but the expected pain didn't come, and for a brief moment she was afraid that either her nerves didn't work anymore or she was already dead. But when she opened her eyes, Meta's helmet was in her view. "Miu-sempai?"

Miu smiled with an effort as the Meta suit shattered off her form. "Thank goodness, Yuuki."

"Hmph."

"Yuuki, Miu, are you—?" Fourze had gotten two steps forward before Ophiuchus smacked him.

"You see?" 

"Don't be so smug, you—!!"

"Kengo-kun," Miu said as she staggered upright. "Can I transform again?"

"Yes, but your body won't—"

"That doesn't matter. _Henshin!_ "

"You can still move?" Ophiuchus said as he dodged Meta's charge.

"Shut up!" She activated Lance and jumped for a flying kick.

"Chairwoman, calm down," Kengo muttered, as after retrieving Yuuki and getting them both safely behind a pillar, he opened the briefcase computer to monitor the situation.

Meta pulled out Lance Switch so as not to impede her landing, and activated Fire as she ran at Ophiuchus. Her fists and feet burned blue as she attacked.

"Miu—" Fourze got an attack in whenever he could.

"Why do you always go after the defenseless?" Meta hit him on the arm; he stumbled. "Don't you have any pride?" She prepared her Limit Break.

"Don't you talk to me about pride." When the attack cleared, Ophiuchus was right in her face. "Your anger got the best of you."

"Heh."

Meta adjusted Fourze's Hee-Hack gun, and fired. When Ophiuchus staggered backward, Elek Fourze slung Winch at him and touched his rod to the wire.

Ophiuchus had gotten back up before either Meta or Fourze could get a final Limit Break in. "Not good enough. _Supernova._ "

Watching the shadow, Meta turned to Yuuki and Kengo, right before Ophiuchus's shadow reached them. Kengo, standing in front of Yuuki, raised his arms, a fruitless defensive gesture against the incoming attack. Suddenly, someone was standing in front of him. A pink...

"Mantled commander?"

The commander raised a staff; black energy flew at the Riders and Ophiuchus and hit all three of them.

"Virgo—"

The pink commander stood in front of Ophiuchus. A wave of the staff and they were both gone.

"Kengo!" Fourze demorphed as Miu collapsed to her knees and Yuuki ran to her. "Did that pink Zodiarts save you?"

"I think so."

Any follow-up speculation was curtailed by the need to get Miu safely somewhere to recuperate.

 

Ryusei was at his desk when Kengo entered the classroom the next morning, which was terribly incongruous to what Ryusei had done. Kengo overrode his own caution and approached anyway. "Sakuta Ryusei."

"I won't hesitate."

"What?"

Ryusei pulled out the blue Switch underneath the table where Kengo could see it. "I can transform right here."

The threat was clear. Ryusei had already demonstrated a lack of regard for taking lives, and Kengo could no more disregard the classpersons as he could Yuuki or Gentarou. But Kengo wasn't here to pick a fight. "There's a question I want to ask you. Why did that mantled commander...?"

Ryusei raised the Switch.

"Okay! Okay. I won't ask." Kengo raised his hands reflexively, then dropped them and traversed to his seat, careful to keep him in his view until he reached it.

 

"Kisaragi, chairwoman, use me as a shield."

"What? No!"

"You didn't hit him in the hand, right? There was a bandage on his hand when I talked to him today. For some reason, he's probably forbidden to hurt me."

"That's no reason to put you in danger! What if next time we're too late to stop it?"

"We can handle him, Kengo-kun," Miu added. "You don't have to do such a thing."

"Handle him _for good_ , then!" Kengo whirled around. "He's already attacked Yuuki. Who has to be next?"

"Kengo-kun." Miu got up. "We believe in you. If you can figure out a way—"

"I just did!"

" _Without_ sticking your neck out," Miu said, louder.

"I know you're frustrated, Kengo." Gentarou said. "But this isn't the way to do things! Okay? We'll figure it out! Together! Calm down, okay?"

Kengo looked at the faces of everyone surrounding him, took a deep breath. "Okay. But we'll leave it as an option."

"An option we'll never use," Miu said, so authoritatively that he thought he could believe in it.

 

Ryusei hadn't been in class the next morning, or the next, or the next. Kengo skittishly thought it a bad sign, of things escalating, but he had second thoughts when he stepped into the infirmary and saw who was there.

"Sakuta Ryusei—!"

He was lying on his side, facing away from the door, but that uniform was unmistakeable. Kengo stayed by the door until he was reasonably certain, by watching Ryusei's breathing, that the Switcher was asleep.

Kengo cautiously approached, mulling over where Ryusei was likely to keep his Switch. Probably in his pocket; Kengo wouldn't be able to take it without Ryusei noticing. Still, Kengo couldn't help but think there was something odd—Ophiuchus's Supernova was too powerful for someone like Ryusei to have used it to retreat the first time. And there had been the incident with Virgo. 

Conjecture only. If he could get some kind of hint....

Without realizing it, he'd reached out a hand, almost touching Ryusei's shoulder. And then he was aware of Ryusei springing up and grabbing his lapel.

A heartbeat elapsed. Two.

"What are you boys doing?"

Kengo didn't take his eyes off Ryusei. Ryusei looked over Kengo's shoulder. "I was startled, is all," he said to the nurse. He released Kengo and picked up his things. "I'm returning to class."

Kengo watched him leave, and then pressed lightly on the spot on his chest where the tips of Ryusei's fingers had grazed.

 

Ryusei stumbled into a wall, and allowed himself to lean on it. He had been warned about this. He just hadn't realized it would set in so early; he'd only used Supernova twice, and already his body was—

He put a hand on his chest. Took carefully controlled deep breaths until the wild palpitations went away but the nausea didn't.

While he leaned his forehead on the wall, the ground behind him rippled, concentric rings spreading outward upon the concrete. A splash; droplets of phantom water rose into the air and dissipated before reaching the ground.

Black and gold. A footstep, two, toward the other Zodiarts.

"Pisces," Ryusei said, turning his head. "What do you want?"


	3. 03

Humming up a new verse for a new song, Yuuki packed her books, skipped into the hall, and then backed the fuck away once she saw who was waiting. "Ry-Ryusei-kun."

Ryusei straightened from his slouch against the wall. "Message for your club," he said, and held out a folded piece of paper. 

She glanced between him and the note and didn't take it; he let the note drop to the floor, and turned and walked away. She watched him go, and only when he'd turned the corner out of sight did she stoop down for the note.

"Gen-chan... gotta show Gen-chan," she muttered aloud. She ran to Rabbit Hatch.

 

His vision blurred the more he stared at the console screen. Kengo rubbed his eyes, wondered facetiously about getting glasses, maybe tape two magnifying glasses together—

"I know how to do that, if you need help." Tomoko, suddenly at his shoulder.

"Uh— Sure. You solved that Medical problem, after all.... Just be careful, okay?" he said as she pulled the chair from her little alcove into the room.

"I have an idea," she said. She held up the Net Switch. "Puppeteer." She smiled sinisterly, and Kengo took a step back.

As he settled in front of the other console, he wondered if he should have agreed so easily. Tomoko would probably find a way to turn Meta's leg module black, but that was a cosmetic change; as long as Miu was fine with it, it didn't matter. And anyway, he could get Tomoko to turn it back if it didn't work out. "Keep notes on your process," he told her.

Tomoko nodded absently, already engrossed in the work, Net clutched tightly to her chest as she typed with one hand.

The resulting few moments of silence were broken by Yuuki's entrance.

"Gen-chan! Kengo-kun!"

"What is it?" Gentarou said as Kengo and Tomoko joined the others in the main room.

Yuuki held up the note. "Sakuta Ryusei-kun! He gave me this!" 

"Sakuta Ryusei did?" Kengo looked at the note. "There's a date and time, tomorrow at three. But it's marked Pisces."

"He said it was a message!"

"That Ophiuchus." Miu crossed her arms. "Is he the type not to deliver his own messages in person?"

"Maybe it's a trap?" JK suggested.

"It's definitely a trap," Kengo said. "Kisaragi, what will you do?"

"There's only one thing to do!" Gentarou picked up the note. "Let's go see what Pisces wants."

 

"This is the place specified in the letter," JK said to Gentarou and Miu. "Pisces is late, huh?"

"Yuuki's at Rabbit Hatch, Shun is nearby in Power Dizer," Miu muttered. She tapped her foot. 

"Hey, relax!" Gentarou patted her on the shoulder. "We don't know what Pisces is like!"

"You're too trusting, Gentarou. There might not be a Pisces at all. Sakuta Ryusei sent that note."

"We can handle him!" He grinned and held up Shield Switch.

Miu rolled her Shield-based Switch, Mirror, around in her hand, and frowned. "This only works with beam attacks."

"Mine works with physical attacks! It'll be okay!" Gentarou patted his left arm. "I just gotta remember to keep Radar on like Kengo said, since we left him at base and he wants the data."

"That boy is fearless." Miu crossed her arms. "He's so certain Ophiuchus can't hurt him, but who knows what Virgo wants."

JK scratched at an unfelt itchy spot on his head. "He snapped at Tomo-chan yesterday...."

"He did?"

"Said she worked too slow." Gentarou gave Miu a meaningful look.

"He's gotten quite frantic."

"Heh. You have, too! My legs may never recover from that workout you gave me yesterday!"

"Eh? What kind of workout~?"

"That smarmy look doesn't suit you, JK." Miu leaned over him.

"Forgive me, forgive me, he doesn't know any bett—"

Gentarou and Miu both turned at some cue JK didn't sense. "Zodiarts!"

"Go, JK." Gentarou said, and then said louder, "We're here, Pisces! What did you want with us?"

"I specified Fourze only." Pisces stopped within shouting distance. 

"No, you didn't." Miu held up the note. "It says 'Kamen Rider,' and then a date and time."

Gentarou noticed Pisces glance askance. "Hm? Did you make a mistake, Pisces?" He went on when Pisces didn't answer. "What do you want with me, Pisces?"

A terse silence followed, broken by the sound of Pisces jumping into the ground. Gentarou and Miu jumped backward when Pisces leapt up into the space they'd just been standing.

" _Henshin!_ "

"Why didn't you answer?" Meta demanded.

Pisces held up a hand. Dustards materialized and surrounded them.

Power Dizer barreled in, dispatching most of the Dustards. Meta and Fourze took care of the rest.

"Now it's three against one," Pisces said. "Typical."

"Let's go man-to-man—"

"Shut up, Gentarou. We never said we'd fight fair," Meta said. "I'd use dirty means to keep the likes of you from hurting people."

"Who'd prevent the likes of you from hurting people?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Come back when you've reflected on what you've done," Pisces said, and dove into the ground.

The Riders prepared for an attack, but none came.

"Pisces retreated?"

"Looks like it."

"That was somehow... anticlimactic," Shun said.

"Anyway, let's return for now."


	4. 04

Stupid, stupid arbitrary rules. What was he doing, skulking around in the shadows to avoid Meta and Fourze? They were in his way; he should have gotten rid of them the first chance he'd gotten. Virgo wouldn't even explain why he allowed the Riders to continue to exist; Ryusei couldn't imagine liking the explanation either way, but—

"Well, well. You've sure changed your modus operandi. Did you get scolded?"

"Shut up, Scorpio."

Sonoda crossed her arms. "Abrasive as usual, I see."

When Ryusei didn't respond, she strode to his side. "There's a reason you've been failing, you know. Would you like me to tell you what it is?"

"I don't need your help."

"Oh? You don't need to find Aries so urgently after all?"

He turned and strode after her and stood in her path. "Don't taunt me."

She chuckled, patted his shoulder. "You need to nurture your underlings. It's no good if you don't drive them to the state they need to surpass Last One."

She smiled benevolently, and continued on her way. "Don't work too hard!" she called over her shoulder.

 

The battle against Pegasus Zodiarts was easy, all things considered. When Pegasus fell, they thought that was the end of it. They were wholly unprepared for him to rise again, and become Cancer Horoscopes.

"That was another Horoscopes," Kengo said later at Rabbit Hatch. "The one who brought the body."

The footage from Burgermeal zoomed in on the pink Horoscopes. "Virgo. Doing suspicious things again...."

"Well, we'll have to deal with them sooner or later. Gentarou!" Miu pointed. "Let's go training!"

"But—I have homework...!"

"You can do it later! Let's go!"

"Good luck!" Yuuki waved as Miu dragged Gentarou out.

"Pisces," Tomoko muttered. "Scorpio, Libra, Virgo, Leo, Cancer. There are six more left."

"Let's deal with the ones we know of first," Kengo said. "How's your development coming?"

"Develo...?"

"Switches."

"Oh. Er... It's... coming along...."

Kengo bit off an admonishment. He was better off thinking of her contribution as extracurricular, he thought. Tomoko did things too much at her own pace. "Well. Uh, keep doing that, then."

 

It was, in retrospect, to be expected; Gentarou didn't hide his identity from his enemies, and this enemy was particularly resistant to being their friend. "Kijima! What do you want?"

"Can't a Horoscope visit old friends? They say that clashing makes a heart grow fonder! Besides, I wanted to see my coworker!"

"Coworker?"

"Yes, yes! Oh, she didn't tell you? How cruel! How unfriendly, Ran-chan!"

"Ran?!"

"That's why I can't trust you sempai," Ran said, staring straight at Kijima. She stepped forward and pulled a Switch from her pocket. 

"Pisces Zodiarts," Kijima said cheerfully. "Good tidings to you!" He dodged Pisces's swing and pressed his Switch. He continued talking as they exchanged blows, seeming to ignore the Rider Club for the moment.

"I don't know what's going on," Gentarou said. "But I can't have you bullying my fellow club members! _Henshin!_!"

"Don't interfere, Fourze!" Pisces whirled and backhanded Fourze as he ran forward.

"Oh-hoh? Three on one battle? How chaotic!" Cancer sent a slash horizontally at the assembled; Pisces and Fourze ducked and the rest of the club members at the back hastily dropped to the floor to avoid it.

"In this situation," Yuuki said shakily, looking at the deep gouge on the pillar behind her. She pulled out Meta Driver.

"Yuuki? What are you—?"

" _H-henshin._ "

Yuuki, as Meta, joined the fight.

"Yuuki, don't overdo it," Kengo muttered as he brought up Meta's display on his briefcase computer.

Pisces caught Yuuki's blows easily, and pushed her back. "Yuuki-san, maybe you should stop."

"Ran-chan, why are you doing this?"

Pisces didn't answer. Fourze came rolling past.

"Tsk. Tsk. Pay attention when you fight!"

"Kya—!" 

"Hey!" Fourze got up and ran forward as Cancer smacked Yuuki down. His way was blocked by Pisces. "Ran, stop! Can't we just talk about this?"

"You don't even realize what you do to people!" Pisces shouted.

"Eh?"

"No good," Kengo muttered at the briefcase. "Yuuki!"

Fourze looked over to find Yuuki collapsing, de-transformed.

"Kisaragi! Smoke!"

"Gotcha!"

"A retreat, huh?" Cancer waited until the smoke had cleared before reverting. "Too bad for you, Ran-chan," he said cheerfully. "You looked like you were having so much fun!"

"Get in my way again and I'll smash you."

"O~oh." Kijima mimed shivering as Ran passed by him to leave. "How cold," he said, idly flipped his fan around. "I guess she only has one dimension, after all. How boring."

 

"Sorry, Yuuki," Miu said later, at Rabbit Hatch. "I thought I'd have you take care of it while I wasn't here... I shouldn't have asked you to do that." Miu patted Yuuki on the head.

Yuuki ducked her head. "Sorry. If I could have used it properly...."

"Meta is calibrated for the chairwoman," Kengo said. "Don't worry about it, Yuuki."

"We couldn't have defeated Cancer and Pisces anyway," Gentarou said. "I need to talk to Ran."

Yuuki nodded hesitantly.

"Kengo-kun." Miu rounded the table. "Can you create a speedy Switch?"

"I'll work on it. But chairwoman, what about your classes?"

"I'll make it up, or something. It's important, but... this is important, too."

 

She almost didn't know what to do after school when she wasn't going to Rabbit Hatch. Wandering aimlessly, she stumbled on him entirely by accident. "So this is your little hidey-hole."

Ryusei opened his eyes. He was sitting against the wall in nearly the same spot as Pisces had first found him, it was true, but that didn't make it his 'hidey-hole.' "What about you?" he said. "Did they kick you out of yours?"

Ran bristled. "I was not kicked out! Kijima—"

"So you couldn't take care of it."

"How was I supposed to know he would—" she snapped, and then subsided as a thought occurred to her. "Oh, I see. I see how it is. I should have known more people like you were bound to be around."

Ryusei lurched to his feet. "Don't compare me to Kijima."

"What, are you going to force me? You can't even stand straight."

"Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not going to fight a sick person."

Ryusei glared, Ran glared back. Ryusei's fingers ground into his palm. Ran shifted her weight as she studied the distance between them. 

He abruptly spun and walked away, forcing himself not to shamble and prove her right. He succeeded until he'd left school grounds; his pace slowed as he headed for home. A light drizzle started when he had halfway to go, but he was tired and didn't bother adjusting his gait.

"Ryusei-kun?"

He looked up, blinked through the rain that was running into his eyes. "Shirakawa-san."

In two blinks' time, she'd come over and lifted her umbrella over his head. "Did you forget your umbrella?"

"Uh. Yeah."

She looked at him with some measure of concern. In Ryusei's pocket, his hand closed over a Switch.

"You don't look too well.... I can give you this umbrella. Shouma can walk me home. Ryusei-kun?"

"Do me a favor." He pulled out the black device. "Press this Switch."

She took it, looked at him uncertainly. "What is it?"

When he didn't answer, she spent the awkward moment between them staring at it cautiously. She lifted her thumb.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Ryusei-kun?!"

He took the Switch out of her hand. "Never mind. Sorry. It was a prank." Without waiting for a response, he strode away.

 

"You seem unfocused today, Ophiuchus."

"Whatever. Don't get in my way."

"Not a chance!" Meta hit him with her Fire States metal rod. "As long as I'm here, you won't get your hands on another student!"

"If that's what you wish, it can be arranged." He jerked the rod away from her, it nearly slipped from her hands.

"You wish!" Fourze activated Elek States. As Ophiuchus dodged the swings, Meta reclaimed her weapon and took a step back.

"Miu-sempaaaaaai!!"

"Tomoko?"

Tomoko wound down to a stop next to Yuuki, caught her breath, then held up a Switch. "Use Puppeteer!" she said, and threw it.

"Worth a shot," Meta said. She activated it. "A leg part?" Meta picked up her leg, and thought she saw an invisible strong. "Oh?" She backflipped.

Fourze, struggling with Ophiuchus, saw Ophiuchus's arm suddenly get yanked away. Fourze took the opportunity to smack him with the Elek rod and turned to Meta. "Miu, did you do that?"

"Puppeteer Switch," Tomoko said from the sidelines. "Modified from Net, it uses Cosmic Energy strings to stop or manipulate an enemy's movements."

"Perfect," Kengo said. "Chairwoman!"

"Heh." Miu kicked and flipped and whirled.

Ophiuchus found first his arm was no longer in his control, then his other arm. His hands were pulled out in different directions, and then his leg was jerked from under him, forcing him to one knee. He yanked at the strings, but they held fast.

"Oops! You should be careful!" Meta said. "Keep struggling like that and you'll break your bones."

Meta switched to Elek States, Fourze activated Fire, Launcher, and Gatling. Puppeteer held Ophiuchus fast; he was helpless to do anything but watch as Meta swung her Elek whip and Fourze fired.

Ryusei rolled to a stop a few meters away, the blue Switch falling to the ground beside him. He glared as the two Riders approached, and struggled to get up.

Before the Riders could reach him, black energy warped the space in front of them, and ceased to reveal someone in pink.

"Virgo," Ryusei croaked.

With a wave of Virgo's staff, Virgo and Ryusei disappeared in a whirl of Cosmic Energy.

He was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. After a second of recovering his wits, he levered himself to his knees, and raised his head to face the staff, leveled at him.


	5. 05

Ran had witnessed Ophiuchus's defeat, so she knew to be wary of Puppeteer Switch, but knowledge was as far as it went; she hadn't come up with a method to counter it. Puppeteer's strings caught her wrists and ankles, her arms were manipulated around her torso, and then the strings wrapped around her body. She was almost defeated the same way Ophiuchus was, if not for Leo.

The other Zodiarts hew the strings and blocked the majority of the finishing blows.

Though released from Puppeteer, Pisces fell to the ground and reverted due to the injuries she'd sustained prior. She struggled to her feet.

"Another mantled commander?"

"That constellation! Leo!" was all they had time to say before the Riders had to jump in front of the noncombatants against Leo's roar. When they looked up, Leo and Ran were gone.

"There won't be a next time," Leo said as he set Ran on her feet in the chairman's office.

Ran staggered a step, and grabbed the back of a couch for support. "Th—thank—"

"Don't misunderstand." Leo reverted. Tatsugami tucked his hands behind his back.

"Kuroki-kun."

Ran whirled. A mistake, as it turned out. She closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the dizziness; Tatsugami's grasp on her elbow steadied her before she could fall over. The words were on her lips before she remembered that he didn't want to be thanked, and she turned to Gamou instead.

"Chairman, if I may... I've heard of the ability called Supernova."

"Is that so?" Gamou settled behind his desk. "You wish to acquire this ability?"

"Yes.... The Riders... Fourze and Meta are getting more powerful, and I—"

"Very well." Gamou stood.

Ran resisted the urge to back away. "Um, what happened to Ophiuchus...."

"There's no need to worry," Gamou said. "You are a true Horoscope. Your body won't reject the influx of Cosmic Energy."

Ran took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'll— I just...."

"We all have personal reasons," he said. "I don't need to hear any excuses. Your will is reason enough." He drew out Supernova. "Do with it what you will."

 

It had been empty for the past week, but today the occupant of Ryusei's seat had returned. Gentarou strode up to him, arms crossed. "Ryusei."

He looked up. "Hi... Do I know you?"

Gentarou stared at him, but it didn't seem like Ryusei's obliviousness was a trick. "Is your hand doing better?"

Ryusei glanced at the bandage on his hand. "Sure...." He stuffed the offending limb in his pocket. "Who are you?"

"Just a classmate." Gentarou headed for his seat, but something at the door caught his eye. "Ran."

He went after her when she left, and only managed to catch up outside.

"Ran!"

Ran whirled around before Gentarou could reach her. "Wanna fight?"

"No!" Gentarou held up his hands. "I want to talk."

"I don't." Ran pulled out her Switch. 

"Ran, wait—" Gentarou ducked Pisces's blow. "What's your grudge against me? You gotta talk to me!"

"Shut up! What do you think you can understand? It was all your fault in the first place!"

"What was my fault?"

"You don't even know!" Pisces dived into the ground and surfaced behind Gentarou.

"Gen-chan!!" Yuuki shouted as she ran in.

Gentarou fell to his knees, the wind knocked out of him.

A tense pause. Pisces took one step back, two. Reverted.

"Ran... chan?"

Suddenly someone came tumbling around the corner. As he got spryly to his feet, they saw that it was Ryusei. He was backing away from something.

"Cancer!"

Cancer lifted an arm to attack. Gentarou stepped forward, Driver in hand. Pisces got there first. As Ryusei lifted his arms to his head, Pisces dove out of the ground, blocked Cancer's attack with her weapon. "Cancer, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of some pests! But what are you doing?"

"He's got nothing to do with this anymore."

"Oh-hoh? That might be true, but why should that concern you? Is there something between the two of...?"

"Shut up!"

Cancer dodged the swipe. "Haha! You're too easy to bait! Very well, very well, in deference to you, I'll leave him alone. Keep in mind that you owe me!"

After Cancer left, the stillness was broken by Gentarou stepping forward. "Ran."

Pisces demorphed. She half-turned to Ryusei. "There won't be a next time," she said.

"Wait, Ran—!" Gentarou chased her for a few steps, and then turned to Ryusei. "You! What happened? Why was Kijima chasing you? Hey!"

"I should be asking you that question." When Gentarou rubbed his neck in lieu of answering, Ryusei walked away.

 

He hadn't been paying particular attention when he walked into the room, so Ryusei had a shock when he looked up to find someone at the foot of Jirou's bed. "You—"

He ran forward and interposed himself between Jirou's bed and Ran. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Ran didn't answer for such a long time that Ryusei had started to wonder if he should shout for help. "So this was your motivation," she finally said.

He waited, but Ran didn't elaborate. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was told— It was just an accident. I have the wrong room." She turned and left, and trod down the hall to Haru's room. 

"Haru." She took a seat by his bedside. "Are you awake?"

"M'yeah." Haru turned his head and smiled. "How was school today?"

"Okay. How's the pain?"

"Manageable."

It wasn't always. Sometimes Haru couldn't talk at all. At those times, all she could do was hold his hand. He was okay today, but Ran held his hand anyway.

"Ran, did something happen?"

Ran smiled with an effort. "Nothing much."

 

"Sonoda-sensei?"

Sonoda looked up from her desk. "You're... Kuroki Ran from class 1-A, aren't you?" She smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um... Scorpio...."

"Yes, I'm that, too," Sonoda continued kindly. "What is it, Pisces?"

Ran paused to organize her thoughts. "Well... is it possible for someone... to do something they fear? For example, if what they fear is losing a friend, and he attacks someone else's friend to hurt that person—"

Sonoda held up a hand; Ran's torrent of words stopped.

"It is possible," Sonoda said. "Especially if it's an especially terrible fear. He assumes that other people are just as afraid of it as he is, you see." After a small silence, she smiled and tilted her head. "Does that help?"

"Um—yes. Thank you, sensei." Ran hurried out.

"Was that Pisces?" Hayami said as he strolled in a moment later.

"Yes, she wanted some advice. How strange for her to come to me...."

"She's a distrusting girl. And you're such a kind teacher, Sonoda-sensei."

"Don't tease me please, principal." She crossed her arms. "Virgo's disciple has failed. Leo's disciple seems to be losing heart, don't you think?"

Hayami twined his fingers behind his back. "Let's worry about our own. We still have quite a bit of work ahead of us. It's fortuitous that Cancer was discovered. I'm afraid Gamou-sama's patience may be wearing thin." He glanced at Sonoda. "What are you smiling about?"

"I may have a little surprise soon. Just a few more nudges...."

 

"I've discovered an Apostle," Sonoda said, quietly triumphant, at the next red room gathering. "He was a little troublesome, but he has come along nicely to become Aries."

Ran started. "Aries?"

"Yes." Sonoda looked over. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, no. I just want to talk to him."

"You're free to do as you wish," Gamou said.

"The important work has been done," Hayami added, clasping his hands behind his back. "What do you want to discuss with him, Kuroki-kun?"

"Um, nothing... important."

"How secretive youths are," Sonoda commented good-naturedly. "He can be found at Subaruboshi High School. He doesn't want to leave yet. Would you like directions?"

 

There he was. She'd been afraid that she'd have to trawl the entire school looking for him, but he'd been easy to spot. "Aries...?"

Yamada turned around. "That uniform... Amanogawa? What are you doing here?"

After a moment of dithering on how to respond, Ran pulled out her Switch.

"Ah, a fellow Horoscope. But, that doesn't answer my question."

"I have a question I want to ask."

"Go ahead," he said pompously when she hesitated.

"You can... wake people up, right?"

"Yes?"

"There's... someone I want you to help."

"Well." Yamada pocketed his hands. "You'll have to do something in return, though."

Ran turned and walked away.

"Uh—that wasn't meant to sound uncouth!" Yamada called after her.

 

"Is something wrong, Ran?" Haru asked later, when she'd made her way to his bedside.

"No, not..."

Haru waited patiently, inquisitive expression on his face.

"I... it's stupid. Why am I trying to help someone I don't even like...."

"It's because you're kind."

When Ran looked up in surprise, Haru smiled. 

"How are you today?" Ran said, ignoring the comment.

"Much better!" Haru held up an arm and flexed it. "Maybe soon I'll be completely recovered."

It was very well for him to say, but Ran couldn't help looking at Haru's left arm, which he hadn't moved once since Ran arrived.

"Well... almost all better," Haru amended, embarrassed. He drew the covers over his left arm. "So, Ran, what's going on at school?"


	6. 06

"You owe me," Ran said to Ryusei, and walked away. 

When he entered the room, Jirou was sitting up. "Hi, Ryusei," he said. "—Hey! Be gentle!" he said when Ryusei dashed into the room and grabbed his shoulders.

 

Two days had elapsed, a fact of which she was hyperaware. Every time someone even came close, Ran flinched, expecting Yamada or Sonoda or Gamou to reprimand her for tardiness.

Finally, she stood in front of the building that housed the entrance to Rabbit Hatch, and clenched her fists and jaw so as not to just walk away. Before she could do anything, however, her decision was made for her when Miu came out and noticed her.

"Ran!" Miu said, and Ran saw the exact moment Miu's expression changed to wariness. "What are you doing here?"

Good question, Ran thought. Why am I taking this risk for the sake of someone I don't even like? "There's something I have to tell you," she said.

"Yes..?" Miu said when Ran hesitated too long.

"There's a Zodiarts... an Apostle. He's not here. Another school."

"Ran... why the information all of a sudden?"

"I'm your enemy... but this is in return for all I owe you, for the time I was a member of your club." Ran stopped, wondered whether to provide more information, or leave it alone and risk it being too late. 

"Ran?" Miu prodded.

Ran turned and walked away.

 

"You heard from Ran?"

"Yeah." Miu crossed her arms. "What do you think? Gentarou?"

"Hmm." Gentarou paced. He turned to the room at large. "What do you think?"

"I think we should trust Ran-chan!"

"I agree."

JK jittered his leg and didn't answer. Shun looked uncertainly at Miu. Kengo crossed his arms. 

Miu and Gentarou glanced at each other. 

"She seemed anxious," Miu said.

"If she needs help, then it's decided!" Gentarou grinned. "We're helping Ran!"

"Don't decide by yourself that she needs help," Kengo said.

"Kengo-kun," Miu admonished. "Ran is a member of this club. Let's go, Gentarou."

"Hey, let us come, too!" JK sprang out of his seat. "Let's scope out this other school."

"I can be of help." Shun saluted.

"I want to go, too...."

"Club field trip!!"

 

When KRC arrived at the school, they found Pisces fighting with Aries. 

Before anyone could say anything, Fourze had jumped into the fray. "Ran! what's going on?"

"Impulsive as always, Gentarou," Miu said, her arms crossed. "But I can't leave a cute former member of Rider Club alone, either." She pulled out Meta Driver.

"I'll deal with you later!" Pisces shouted. "Butt out!"

Behind Kengo, Tomoko glanced at Pisces in surprise.

"You can deal with us later after we take care of this guy," Meta said cheerfully. She activated Gatling while Fourze changed to Elek States.

"Pisces!" Aries said. "You—"

Before he could complete the sentence, Pisces sprang out of the ground and whacked him across the face.

"Move, Ran!"

Fourze and Meta performed a simultaneous Limit Break.

In the wake of the attack, Pisces watched Yamada look up and attempt to say something, but fell unconscious before he could do so. Relieved, Pisces demorphed as she fell to her knees.

"Ahh... who would have thought that that another Horoscopes would be here!" Yuuki said as Fourze picked up the Aries Switch. "Ran-chan, are you okay?"

Ran nodded, once, and then shot to her feet. "None of your business. Hey, you." She held out her hand. "Give me that Switch."

Gentarou looked at the Switch he was holding. "Do you have a reason for wanting this?"

"I don't have to explain—"

"Cut it out, Ran." Miu crossed her arms. "If you're going to ask for something, at least be courteous."

"I didn't ask for you to butt in," Ran rejoined.

"But... that's not true, is it?" Tomoko said into the lull.

"Wha—?"

Tomoko looked at Ran. "You wanted Aries defeated for some reason... and, and you asked us to be here... right?"

"Is that true, Ran? Were you using us?"

"You can't prove anything."

Before any of them could react, Pisces dove into the ground, sprang up in front of Gentarou and knocked the Switch out of his hand. She'd retrieved it and was gone before anyone could get to her.

"We sure were played for fools," Miu said, exasperated.

Gentarou strolled to Yamada and knelt. "I wonder why she did it," he said.

"A-anyway, we need to get that guy to the hospital! The infirmary, at least!" Yuuki reminded everyone.

 

Ran leapt from the bench when she saw Tomoko coming. 

"I just want to talk!" Tomoko said, hands out imploringly. "No one's here with me. I promise."

"Go ahead, then," Ran said, still on her guard.

Tomoko approached, and sat down on the bench. "Can you tell me why you don't like us?"

Ran shifted her weight from foot to foot, indecisive.

"We can't figure it out," Tomoko said gently.

"That's the problem," Ran started.

"But if we don't know, then we can't..."

"It isn't your help I want!"

"You want to..." Tomoko took a deep breath and said the next in a rush. "—kill us?"

"No!"

A tense silence.

Ran plopped down next to Tomoko.

"It can be... hard," Tomoko said, "knowing that people might be against you."

"That's not it."

Tomoko waited.

"It can be hard," Ran said, "knowing that the people who put your friend in the hospital don't even know what they did."

"What?"

"Exactly." Ran crossed her arms.

"But Ran-chan, when did this...?"

"Musca Zodiarts," Ran said.

Tomoko deflated. "Oh..."

Ran's head snapped around. "You knew?!"

"No, just—he seemed really sick, was all. We didn't realize it got that bad...."

"He can't move his left arm."

"I'm... I'm sorry—"

"So that's what it is, Ran."

Ran and Tomoko sprang out of their seats as Gentarou turned the corner.

"You said no one else!"

"I didn't know he was—"

"You should have told me earlier, Ran," Gentarou said, striding closer. "So we could make it up to you."

"Can you get Haru's arm working again?"

"We might. There's a Medical Switch."

"Gentarou-san, Medical doesn't work that way...."

"So you can't."

"Ran—"

Ran backed away. Her hand delved into her pocket. "This isn't about anything but revenge," she said. "Against the people who hurt Haru."

Fourze distanced himself from Tomoko so she wouldn't get caught in any crossfire, and met Pisces head-on as the Zodiarts dove out of the ground.

"Ran," he said. "I understand your anger. But this is wrong! The Horoscopes—they hurt people!"

"You don't know anything! Why should you get away scot-free when Haru's in the hospital!"

"Ran, I understand your feelings! I really do! But if I'm gone, what will happen to those people attacked by Zodiarts? You saw what happened to Yuuki, right?"

No, no she hadn't been there, but she'd heard about it. But she'd also seen the person Ryusei had done it for. She also knew that Ryusei had failed; despite all that he'd been willing to do, he hadn't been able to save his friend. Ran had done that for him, but she'd had to do something to Yamada Tatsumori to accomplish it. But it hadn't been her—she'd had to trick Fourze into hurting him so Aries couldn't call her out on her failure to keep her end of the bargain. The bargain in which she'd been asked to kill.

"Ran, listen—"

"Shut up!"

Pisces shoved him down with a splash of water. A few more blows, and she'd knocked him over, and stood over him.

"Ran-chan—!"

At Tomoko's voice, Ran hesitated.

Fourze took the opportunity to use Net, which descended on top of Pisces. He switched to Fire States and shot his Limit Break at point-blank range.

The Pisces Switch fell to the ground. 

Before Fourze could pick it up, he was struck by Scorpio. Scorpio lifted Ran into her arms as Libra picked up the Switch. "This isn't over, Fourze."

Libra, Scorpio, and Ran disappeared in a shimmery curtain of blue.


	7. epilogue

"Are you okay, Ran?" Haru asked, as Ran stood dazedly just inside the school gates.

"Yes..." Ran said, then attempted a smile. "Haru, you're okay, right?"

"Okay and ready." Haru grinned, flexing the fingers of his right hand. "It's refreshing to look at different scenery for a change."

"It's just school, Haru," Ran said, even though the school seemed simultaneously old and new to Ran in a way she couldn't explain.

"Who are they?"

Ran followed Haru's gaze. Three students—two boys, one girl—in brown uniforms, standing by the gate. "Oh, them. One of them's an exchange student, I think. I guess the other two are skipping class."

"Must be nice." Haru grasped the strap of his bag with right hand and moved it to his right shoulder.

Ran watched him, and wanted to offer to carry his bag, but thought better of it.

"Ran!" Someone in a black uniform and a welcoming smile came up to her, accompanied by and entire gaggle of people, two of whom weren't wearing the school uniform, either.

"Ready to re-join the club?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell me about a club, Ran."

"You, too!" Gentarou thumped his chest twice and pointed. "Both of you join!"

Ran looked at Haru.

"Why not?" Haru prodded. "It'll be handy being friends with a Kamen Rider. By the way—" Haru held his bag out to the crowd. "Can you help me hold my bag?"

Ran distantly noted that Haru was enjoying this as Gentarou good-naturedly took the bag and Miu informed him that there was more than one Rider in the club.

"Okay, I'll join," Ran said. "For now...."

"That's the spirit!" Gentarou clapped her on the shoulder. 

Movement at the corner of her eye; she turned to see the exchange student striding toward the main building, the other two apparently having gone their separate ways. "Did he used to be sick?" she said.

"A little," Kengo said. "Do you remember him?"

"He sticks out, I guess," Ran finally said, turning back to the group.

"Don't worry about him," Miu said with a dismissive wave.

"We should be getting to class."

"See you later, you two! I'll come by your classroom later to take you to our clubroom, okay?"

"It's strange," Ran said to Haru as the upperclassmen dispersed. "It feels familiar with them, somehow."

"They did say that you used to be in their club," Haru said, a note of curiosity in his voice. When Ran continued to look uncertain, he suggested they look for a Swimming Club.

"Haru...."

Haru glanced at his left arm, grinned embarrassedly. "Well, I can't do it anymore, but there's no reason you can't, right?"

A small smile appeared finally on Ran's face. "Protecting me, Haru?"

Haru shuffled his feet. "That doesn't count as protecting... more like... being considerate...." He glanced up; Ran's smile was still there. "Don't laugh at me, Ran!" he complained.

"We'll be late," she said, taking his elbow to steer him to the building.

After school, at Rabbit Hatch, Yuuki commented on Ran's smile and how good it was to see it. When Tomoko said something a little off about smiles and medicine and everyone started freaking out about an aura, Ran couldn't help but keep smiling.

"I don't know why," she said to Haru later. "I feel as if a weight has been lifted."

"Was something bothering you, Ran?"

"I think... I don't know." She linked her hands together and stretched. "But I shouldn't dwell on it, right? 'Friends are the counterbalance of life'... or something?"

"I think that was 'Friends are the medicine of youth'."

"No, no, 'Smiles are the friends of...'." She began laughing.

Haru laughed too. "At least high school will be fun," he said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."


End file.
